


In Which a Writing Prompt Generator Actually Gives Me Something Cool

by Bea_the_Bee



Series: In Which Writing Prompt Generators Don't Totally Suck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Shadow Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_the_Bee/pseuds/Bea_the_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every human is stalked by a creature that manifests when the human can't see (sleep, blink, dark setting, etc.) and is isolated. You know because yours speaks.</p><p>Karkat is scared of storms and Shadow Dave comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which a Writing Prompt Generator Actually Gives Me Something Cool

**Author's Note:**

> goddamn, i love this AU

    "Hey." a whispering voice calls out to you. "You okay?"

    You open your mouth to answer, but are silenced by a particularly harsh crack of lightning and the howling thunder that follows not seconds afterwards. The house's foundation shakes and the sounds of something glass somewhere else in the house shattering alarms you. You whimper and pull your comforter taught against your trembling body. With your eyes squeezed solidly shut, you know who it is calling out to you, worried.

    "Hey, hey." he says in a calmer voice, trying to comfort you. "Shhh, shhhh." He cooed as you started sobbing. You'd never feed his ego and admit it to him, but he's actually pretty good with calming you down for being a weird shadow demon (likely from hell) that stalks you. You try to calm yourself down  anyways, despite the help he's offering. You swipe at the tears on your cheeks, a useless effort to eliminate the salty droplets.

    A shiver passes through your bones as you feel that familiar tingling sensation snake up around your shoulders. You can feel it all the way through your layers of cloth to your skin; the feeling of him wrapping his arms around you.

    You openly welcome it. A smile creeps it's way onto your lips when a single bit of tingling numbness touched your forehead. You lean into the touch gently, well aware that if you fell over that he would be unable to catch you. "Shhh, shhhh. . ." he continues crooning softly into your ear. "You're okay, you're okay, I've got you." he starts rocking you back and forth gently, still whispering sweetly into your ear.

\------

    You don't know when you fell asleep, but before you know it, you're blinking the sleep from your eyes as you sit up in bed, sunlight streaming in beautiful rays through your blinds and onto your bed. Still somewhat tired, you scoot until your back is to the head board and tug your knees up to your chest. You cross your arms on them and bury half of your face into the fabric of the sweatshirt you went to bed in. Your eyes drift closed and you feel it again; his strong arms around you, as if they'd never left you the entire time you were sleeping.

    "Good Morning." he whispers softly in your ear. You sigh happily and smile. 

    "Good morning..." you respond into your arms. You've always wanted to be able to hug him back, but although he can move, touch, hug, kiss and hold you, you can't do the same to him. You never quite understood it, but for you he's just a shadow, so you'd be hugging the ground or something. You hated that.

 _Someday_ , You think to yourself,  _someday I'm going to comfort him the way he has done for me so many, many times._

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell you how hard it was for me to write this. I love thunder and storms and unless something glass actually does break [which it never does] I am perfectly fine with the whole house shaking. Weird, right?  
> I love it though and I just can't imagine how anybody could actually be, y'know, scared of that stuff. Sure, bright flashes may scare them and loud booming noises, but really? It shouldn't be all that terrifying. Of course, for those of you who ARE scared of thunderstorms it probably sounds like I'm insulting you, correct? I'm not meaning to, I swear. I just don't quite understand your brains and hey! I don't understand my own brain, so it's not much of a surprise that I wouldn't get anybody else's.  
> You probably have a very rational explanation for why you fear them, right? course you do, you smarty pants.  
> I suppose it's like my fear of heights maybe. I can rationalize it over and over again in my head that I'll be fine, that I won't fall, but that doesn't stop me from becoming petrified whenever I'm close to a railing high up. Sorry that I rambled on a bit there, storms are just a really cool and complicated subject for me


End file.
